


Pocky-tweet

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: #NASUBARU_WEEKKuina csak egy korsó sörre vágyott, meg egy kedves barátja társaságára, helyette azonban kapott egy szem pockyt, meg valami olyat, amire legmerészebb álmaiban sem gondolt volna.





	Pocky-tweet

@royz_214_subaru: Ki akar pocky-játékot játszani?  
Elmosolyodtam. Már rögtön ellepték a tweetet a lelkes rajongók válaszai, de mind tudtuk, mire várnak mindannyian: Arra, hogy valamelyik bandatag vagy zenész barátunk is beálljon a sorba. Onnantól fogva már lehet gyártani a teóriákat, és összehozni minket a többi sráccal. Én még egyik ilyen posztjára sem reagáltam. Most viszont úgy döntöttem, az egész úgyis csak puszta fanservice, semmi bajom nem eshet belőle, maximum beülünk valahová sörözni, ami még jól is jöhet.  
@royz_705_kuina: Én is, én is!  
Igen, határozottan régen ittam már Asahi Super Dry-t, hiányzik az íze. Vajon melyik bárban lehet olcsón és finoman kapni?  
@royz_214_subaru: Viszem, Nasu-chan, remélem, szereted az epreset.  
Ó, igen, mézesmadzag kiteregetve, most pedig mehettünk végre sörözni egyet. Azonnal dobtam neki egy SMS-t, amiben arról érdeklődtem, mégis merre találkozzunk. Copfba kötöttem a hajam és felvettem egy ujjatlan felsőt, miközben a válaszára vártam. Hihetetlenül lassan teltek a percek, de semmi reakció nem érkezett felőle, már kezdtem letenni a tervemről, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Ezek szerint elém jött, ami jó jel, mert úgy tűnik, az én lakásomhoz közelebbi helyre fogunk beülni.  
– Szia! – Mosolyogva nyitottam ajtót, azonban ajkaim megmerevedtek, ahogy pillantásom a kezében szorongatott epres pockyra tévedt. Valami nagyon rosszat sejtettem. – Azt miért hoztad? – mutattam a dobozra, mire beljebb lépett, és levette a cipőjét.  
– Belementél, nem? – kérdezte, ahogy a szemembe néz. – Játszani fogunk.  
Ijedten nyeltem egyet, és próbáltam menteni a menthetőt. Anno, a suliban vicceskedvű kamaszként nem nagyon vettem részt ezekben a srácokkal, konkrétan egy-két alkalommal, de akkor is a felénél kettétörtük a rudat. Nem jutottunk el a csókig. Apropó, vajon a többiekkel is ezt csinálta? Sosem sörözni mentek, hanem átugrott hozzájuk pockyzni? Egyre rosszabb lehetőségek.  
– Miért nem megyünk el inkább sörözni? – tettem fel a kérdést, és nagyon reméltem, hogy számomra pozitív választ fog adni.  
– Kereshetek mást is. Rengeteg rajongó írt még rajtad kívül – vont vállat, majd ismét lehajolt, visszavenni a cipőjét. Márpedig rajongókkal nem kavarunk, ez aranyszabály, csúnyán megjárhatja még, ha ezt most komolyan gondolja.  
– Jó, rendben, játsszunk – adtam meg magam, mielőtt még hülyeséget csinált volna. Bár, mindenhogyan arra készült, csak nem volt mindegy, hogy a karrierünk vagy a magánéletünk fordult fel fenekestől.  
Elindultunk a nappaliba, majd helyet foglaltunk a kanapémon. Óvatosan bontotta ki a dobozt, aztán megpróbálta kézzel széttépni a zacskót is, ami pár kínzóan hosszú másodperc után sikerült is neki. Kivette az első pálcikát, megszemlélte, nem e törött el, végül rám pillantott.  
– Lazítsad el az arcizmaidat! – mondta, miközben hüvelykujjával megérintette a szám sarkát, és lejjebb húzta az alsóajkamat. Engedtem, hadd illessze be a szabad kezével a fogaim közé a rudacskát. A túlsó végére helyezkedett, ujjait a tarkóm köré kulcsolta, mire én is pontosan ugyanígy tettem. Idáig minden ismerős volt.  
Lassan kezdtünk, gyengén megszorította a tarkómat, innen tudtam, hogy rághatok. Ajkaink egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, és az a fránya pocky csak azért sem akart eltörni! Rémülten pillantottam rá, légzésem felgyorsult, mire végre meghallottam az apró kis roppanást. Villámgyorsan kibontakoztam a közelségünkből, remegve néztem rá.  
– Sírsz – jelentette ki könnyedén. És valóban, szemeimből lassan csorogtak a könnyek. Féltem. A koncerteken olyan könnyű, mindketten izgatottak és boldogok voltunk, nem törődtünk semmi mással. De most, színpadon kívül, kameráktól távol, féltem.  
Közelebb mászott hozzám, felém hajolt. Arcunk egy szintbe került, ajkaival lágyan megcirógatta a sajátjaimat. Lehunytam a szemeimet. Éreztem, ahogy legbelül elgyengültem, és ha nem a kanapén lettem volna, száz százalék, hogy összerogytam volna. Karjaim kétségbeesetten fonódtak a dereka köré, mire megcsókolt. Nyelve óvatosan kúszott be a számba, összetalálkozott a sajátommal, majd simogatni kezdte azt. Rendkívül bizsergető, kellemes érzés járta át a bensőmet, percekig csókoltuk egymást, egyszerűen nem bírtunk betelni a másikkal, az érzéssel, melyet a csók okozott számunkra. Mindezt egy szem pocky miatt.  
– Ugye a többi jelentkezővel nem csináltad ezt? – kérdeztem rá arra, ami a legjobban nyomta a szívem.  
– Nem. Őket elvittem sörözni – mosolygott rám, ujjaival megcirógatta az arcélem.  
– És engem miért nem? – vontam fel a szemöldökömet, mire vállat rántott.  
– Mert szerelmes vagyok beléd, Kuina. – És nekem ennyi bőven elég.


End file.
